deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
CarnEvil Monsters
CarnEvil is the legendary haunted amusement that is filled with fantastic, yet fatal rides and nightmarish creatures. The unnamed protagonist takes a ghost tour through the cemetery of Greely Valley, Iowa. Following the instructions of the above poem, they abandon the tour group and find the tombstone with the head of a jester, inserting a token into its mouth. The head, called Umlaut, comes to life as the horrible theme park explodes up out of the ground, completely transforming the cemetery. CarnEvil vanishes when the two teens defeat its ringmaster, Ludwig von Tökkentäkker, whereupon the protagonist inserts the token back into the grave, even though he was requested not to by Betty, to test his luck again. Battle vs. Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors (by IceLoverMei) Carnevil Main Bosses: Survivors: Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Center At the Cemetary The survivors wonder around the cemetary of Greely Valley after escaping a hoard of zombies. Nick: Any ideas on where we at now? Rochelle: From the looks of it, We in a cemetary. Nick: Rich, As if getting aways from the undead is not bad enough, Let just be in the center of it. Coach: I don't think any are around. It seem clear with most of the corpse empty. As the survivors argue, Ellis notice a coin in one of the gravestone of Ludwig Von Tökkentäkker. Ellis: *Pick up the coin and read it* Hmm, Admit One Carnevil. *Shrug and put the coin in the Jester mouth* Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - Skin on our Teeth The Jester bite down, Coming to life as he fly up. The ground shake as the rest of the survivors notice. Nick: Ellis, What the hell you do! Ellis: I don't know, I just put a coin inside the tombstone! The area became a place of fear and terror, Where monster roam and play. The cemetary is now CarnEvil and the Survivors must survive. CARNEVIL vs SURVIVORS Song: CarnEvil - Select your Doom Rochelle: Another carnival? I thought we got out of one? Coach: Well, I guess we have to survive another one. Thou I got a bad feeling with that jester head, Zombies are gonna be the least of our worries. Nick: Right. I recommend getting as much ammo and helpful kits as we can. Level 1: Haunted House Umlaut: *Appear in the sky* Welcome to the Haunted House, Meet the ghoul who lost her head. If you like to stay and join us, You always welcome ALIVE OR DEAD *Laughing* Song: CarnEvil - Haunted House Nick: *Kick at the door and enter at the suvivors, Shooting at the zombies and bats they come across their way, Making their way to the house while shooting gools* Ellis: These zombies are alot easier then what we faced. Nick: Don't jynx this for us, I don't want a Tank breaking through here. Just then, Hambone appear breaking through the door. Rochelle: You mean a Tank that on fire with a Machine Gun. *Open fire at Hambone* Hambone: RAAAAAAAA *Shooting machine gun at the team, Doing some damages* Coach: Careful out there. *Shooting at Hambone with the survivors* Hambone: GAHHHHHHHH *Fall down after taking too many bullets* Nick: That was fast. Let keep moving. *Continue going through while shooting at more zombies and enemies as they make it through the hallway* Ellis: I think we're finding a way out. Hambone: *Return firing skulls grenades at the team* RAAAAAAAAA Coach: *Shooting at skulls* I though we took this monster down! Rochelle: Keep firing at it. *Keep on shooting at Hambone with the team* Ellis: Aim for the head. Hambone: *Taking more shots with his mask shot off, Taking too much damages* RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Die on the ground* Nick: *Shooting some extra rounds at it to finish it off* Just to make sure he don't come back. The Survivors continue climbing to the top of the haunted house but get pushed by a car, Landing in the grave and climbing out as one of the tomb begin to glow and it door open. Evil Marie: *Appear* I AM EVIL MARIE! *Slash at the team* Nick: Ahh Damn Bitch. I thought the Witch would do more damages. *Shooting at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: *Flying around while throwing her axes at the survivors* Coach: Look out *Shoot one of the ax back at Evil Marie* Evil Marie: RAAAAAA *Land and continue slashing at the team as her dress taking more damages and her face get shot off* Ellis: *Keep shooting* You know it a sad thing she already dead cause... Nick: Ellis, Don't think about it. Evil Marie: *Fly and charge her power, Firing Energy Shot at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH Smile you bitch! *Shoot at Evil Marie with all her got* Evil Marie: GAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall and get impaled on the fountain, Dying* Ellis: Man, you really show her. You ok? Rochelle: I think I'll be fine. *Use my medkit to recovered* Nick: Look like we survive one sick place, But we not even close to done. We best get going before we get more screwed up. Level 2: Rickety Town Umlaut: What goes up must come down, Now you're headed for Rickety Town. Ride all the rides, have some fun, Then eat your heart out on a sesame seed bun! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising 3 - Dylan Fuentes The survivors get on some rides while shooting at Tinsel and Termites. Ellis: Wow, This remind me of that American Dad episode where they shoot at the elves but this time on a roller coaster and... Rochelle: Ellis now not the time. Coach: Dead end up ahead. *Hop off the Coaster with the team before it fall* Nick: Quick, Hop on Big Bunyan Ride. *Shoot at more Tinsel and hop on the Ferris Wheel with the team* The survivors continue shooting at Termites as they get to ground level, Shooting at Smile Bobs and Carnies till they reach the food court, Firing at the Guilloteen while dodgeing food. Nick: Who knew the things Couch eat will be our enemy. Coach: Would you stop saying that! *Shoot at Guilloteen* They continue making their way to the garage. Ellis: Oh let me drive. *Take driver seat* Nick: Do you even know how to drive before? Ellis: It easy. *Begin to drive* They team took some hits from Smile Bob cause of Ellis bad driving. Eventually escaping by crashing into a wall. Nick: Never let Ellis drive again. Rochelle: There another rollercoaster, Hop on quick. *Fire at Tinsel and quickly hurry on with the team* They continue firing at Tinsel through the track as they enter the snow area, Where Krampus was waiting on the throne. Krapmus: Hallo Kinder... mein Name ist Krampus! *Jump and Slash at Couch* Coach: GAHHHHH *Begin shooting at Krampus with the others* Krampus: *Taking damages from bullets while slamming his bag at the team* The Survivors begin sliding back, Trying to avoid more attacks. Coach: *Cover his cut while shooting his shotgun at Krampus* You're going down Zombie Clause. Krampus: *Shot in the knee* RAAAA *Toss coal at the survivors* Rochelle: Look out! *Shoot at the coal to reflect it* Coach: Thanks *Shoot at Krampus chest to finish him* Krampus: AHHHHHHHHHHH *Fall down, Lying dead on the snow.* Coach: Merry Christmas Freak. *Use Medkit to heal himself* Nick: Speaking of freak, We got another place to get through. Hopefully we be done with this nightmare. *Exit with the team* Level 3: Freak Show Umlaut: It's the Freak Show, the Freak Show, See the strange and bizarre. Step right up, we'd love to see you, We think you could be the star! *Laugh some more* Song: Dead Rising - Adam the Clown Theme The crew enter while shooting at Flem and Flap Jacks, Along with some Spider Monkeys that appeared. Nick: Rich, First the Jockey and Charger now these goofballs. Can't get any stranger then that. Rochelle: You got that right. *Shoot at Mike the Maggots while entering a tent with the team* The team continue through the tent, museum and Spider Monkey cage, Reaching the Chambers of Horror. Eyeclop: *Appear from the door* I AM EYECLOPS! Nick: Aim for the Eyes! The team shoot at Eyeclops eyes, Easily defeating him. Eyeclops: NOOOO *Fall dead* Ellis: That was easy. Rochelle: Well it was obvious. Now let hurry inside. They rush inside as the door close behind them as they come across Torts and Rodz. Nick: *Shoot at them* Ok, Now this is fucked up. Coach: Really make you rethink the strangest thing does it. *Help shoot* Nick: Don't push it. The survivors continue shooting their way through the Chamber of Horror as they enter a giant playpen. Rochelle: I got a bad feeling about this. Umlaut*as a train*: Don't wake the baby. Ahahaha Suddenly a crib has risen as Deaddy appear with his skull rattle. Song: CarnEvil - Junior Coach: Aw hell! Nick: Don't just stand there, Fire at it! The Survivors begin running while shooting at Deaddy, Being chased by the monstrous teddy bear. Deaddy: AHAHAHAHA *Swinging Rattle at the team* Ellis: Quick, In the playhouse! *Rush inside* Nick: Can't believe I'm taking his word for it. *Hurry inside with the others* Coach: Got anymore medkits? Nick: Unfortunately not. Here, Take some pain pills. Before Nick give Couch the pain pills, Deaddy rip the roof off the house. Deaddy: RAAAAA *Spit up acid at Coach* Coach: GAAHHHHHHH *Lye down dead as his flesh burn* Rochelle: COACH!!! Nick: DAMN IT! *Keep Shooting at Deaddy while hopping on the train with the remaining survivors* Ellis: Oh man, This is not happening! *Shooting at Deaddy* The train later crash near Deaddy crib. Deaddy: GAGA HAHAHAHA Rochelle: Time for Bed you little Brat! *Shooting with everything she got* Ellis: Need to boost up. *Use adrellian to boost himself and fire Hunting Rifle at Deaddy* Deaddy: RAAAAAAAA *Fall back and get electrocuted, Falling apart* Rochelle: Coach...I can't believe he dead. Nick: Don't worry. This nightmare is almost over. We have to use everything we can to bring the big guy down. Ellis: Right. Just one more place to go. *Head out with Nick and Rochelle* Final Level: Big Top Umlaut: You've made it to our main attraction, The three-ring circus in the Big Top tent. We hope our clowns will entertain you before making you the main event! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA Song: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Firewater The survivors arrive at the front. Nick: Alright, No turning back now. Let finish this. *Head inside* The Survivors goes through the circus while shooting at Smeeks and Mister Ozobs. Rochelle: *See Mame doing nothing but pretend to throw pies* Should we bother wasting ammos on these things. Ellis: Just to be safe. *Toss Molotov at the Mames* The survivors continue moving through the tent, Killing Muertitos and Broodles before entering the final ring. Where it rise and show a gorilla needing a brain. Nick: I Hate Clowns! *Shooting at Dr. Klots at rage* With alot of Dr. Klots dead on the ground, A cage drop on the team and lift them up to a computer room. Tökkentäkker: Welcome aboard. From this study I have observed your every move, BUT YOU DO NOT OBEY, prepare to die! The survivors later get lifted to the top of the blimp. Song: Left 4 Dead 2 - One Bad Tank Tökkentäkker: AHAHAHAHA UMLAUT, GET THEM *Teleport* Umlaut: *Appear* At last we meet. I haven't had a bite all day. *Bite at Rochelle* Rochelle: AHH YOU LITTLE *Kick Umlaut and shoot at him* Umlaut: *Move around and make it hard to hit while continue biting* Nick and Ellis: *Keep shooting while keeping their distant* Rochelle: Eat This you bodyless creep. *Toss Molotov at Umlaut mouth* Umlaut: *Bite at bottle* Uh oh *Burst into flames and exploded* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: Alright, Now where are you ringmaster. Tökkentäkker: Right behind you. *Shoot blunderbass at Rochelle* Rochelle: GAHHH *Fall off the blimp* AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nick: WHAT THE HELL! Tökkentäkker: Finish them off. *Send skeleton at the remaining survivors* Ellis: We ain't going out like this. *Shoot at Skeleton* Nick: I'm going after the leader. Back me up. *Take some Pain Pills and Shoot at Skeleton while going after Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: *Continue shooting at Nick while keep on teleporting* Nick: How about you hold still so I can kill you faster for killing my friends. Ellis: *Continue shooting at the Skeleton preventing them from reaching Nick* Nick: Doing good Ellis! *Keep shooting at Tökkentäkker* Tökkentäkker: GAHHH Take This! *Punch Nick off to the side of the blimp* Nick: AHHHH *Grab on to engine and climb up and hop on the bottom ship* Tökkentäkker: *Appear* How about some Fireworks! *Firing Fireworks and Throwing Cherry Bombs at Nick* Nick: AHHHHH *Taking too much damages and on the ground* Tökkentäkker: Now then, You will submit and die. *Aim blunderbuss at Nick* Nick: ELLIS! Ellis: *Toss Pipe Bomb at Firework near Tökkentäkker, Causing it to explode and push him back* Tökkentäkker: GAHHHH *Get knocked into propellers and sliced apart* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The blimp exploded into a fireball of flames as Nick and Ellis fall on the soften ground as CarnEvil vanished. Ellis: *Getting up* Ohhh that a rough landing. Nick: You can say that again. Ellis: *See the token come out of the tombstone and look at it* Hmm. I wonder. Nick: Ellis, What are you doing. Ellis: Just gonna test my luck again. Nick: Ellis Don't! Just then Ellis put the coin in the jester mouth as it chomp again. Nick: DAMN IT ELLIS! Umlaut laugh as the CarnEvil will rise again. Final Result: Carnevil Main Bosses: N/A Survivors: Winner The Survivors Expert's Opinion While CarnEvil had tons of tough monsters and enemies in their hands, The toughest ones being Deaddy and Tökkentäkker. However cause of the weapons the team have and the amount of ammo and damages they can do, They are more dangerous then what the blunderbuss and other attacks the CarnEvil Monsters throw at them. CarnEvil Monsters would have the upper hand if the enemies didn't take a few hits to kill them, And this included some of the bosses who projectile can be reflected and weakness to slow them down. Which for the survivors who face many like those monsters such as the Charger, Tank and Witch. The Survivors would find this their hardest challenge ever but manage to pull out of it with some heavy damages. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors